


Booth and Bones

by DMJE



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: Booth went to Afghanistan to train soldiers. Bones went Maluka Islands for a dig. Before both of them left they admitted their feelings for one another and got together. Booth has a son named Parker he is 4 years old with Rebeeca his ex-girlfriend. While Booth is away something happens to Parker and Bones rescues him because something has happened to Booth.1st of the Booth and Bones story two more will follow this bookOne is about the kids as they grow upand the last one is a book about Christine as a FBI agent
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Booth and Bones get together

Booth and Bones met outside the Hoover Building. 

Bones I need to tell you something before we both leave for the next year. Booth said  
What is it Booth? What do you need to tell me? Bones said  
I'm in love with you Bones and I don't want to leave without you knowing how I feel about you. Booth said  
Booth I feel the same about you also. Bones said I'm going to kiss you now Bones. Booth said  
So what are you waiting for Booth? Bones said

Booth then grabbed her and he kissed her and they then headed to Bones place, and they made love to each other for the first time. (Not knowing the surprise they were going to have from that incounter.) 

Next Day:   
At the airport Bones left with Daisy and Booth headed to a war zone.

5 weeks later:   
Rebecca started to abuse Parker. She sold him for cash and drugs. The FBI couldn't find him so Caroline called in the squints to help find him. The FBI arrested Rebecca. 

Flashback:   
Mommy. Parker said  
What do you want you no good bastard child. Rebecca said   
She then started to beat him so so bad.   
She then called her boyfriend told him to find someone to kidnap Parker, and he did.   
Parker then went missing. 

Phone call between Caroline and Bones  
Dr. Brennan. Caroline said  
Yes Caroline. Brennan said  
Rebecca has been arrested so has her boyfriend Zyan. Parker is missing and I need you to come home. I'm calling everyone back. Caroline said  
Why has she been arrested and has anyone called Booth?. Brennan asked  
She beat Parker and had him kidnapped. No one can get a hold of Booth. Caroline said  
What do you mean Booth isn't answering Caroline? Brennan said  
I don't know yet. Just get home. Caroline said  
Okay were on our way back. Brennan said  
See you soon. Caroline said  
They hang up

Temperance calls her dad  
Dad. Temperance said  
Temp what's wrong? Max asked  
Rebecca and her boyfriend have been arrested for beating and having Parker kidnapped. I'm on my way home. I need you to meet everyone at the Jeffersonian please. Temperance cried  
Oh god. I'm heading over there now. Has anyone got a hold of Booth. Max asked  
They can't get a hold of him. They don't know where Booth is. Temperance said  
Oh god. Get home safe Temp. Max said  
Dad. I need to tell you something. Temperance said  
What is it? Max asked  
Before Booth and I left we got together. Temperance said  
About time. Max said  
They both laughed   
Then they hung up

1 hour later..... Temperance and Daisy landed and headed to the Jeffersonian. 

When they arrived Lance, Angela, Jack, Charlie, Caroline, Cam, Zack, and Max were all waiting for them.

So what have you guys learned? Temperance asked  
He's at an abandoned gas station Temp. Max said  
Okay what are we waiting for let's go get my son now. Temperance said  
Wait sweetie what do you mean son? Angela asked  
I mean Booth and I got together and I see Parked as my son. Temperance said   
Wow finally. Angela said  
Temperance, Max, Jack, and Charlie went to get Parker.

At the Gas Station  
The kidnapper was beating Parker.  
Charlie went first and got hit and was now unconscious. Temperance entered and hit the man and he hit her. He hurt her hand. Charlie regained consciousness and shot the guy and killed him. 

Momma bones. Parker cried  
Parker baby. Bones said  
She untied him and she saw his legs. She picked him up and carried him to the car and everyone loaded back up and went to the hospital. 

At the hospital....  
Angela, Cam, Zack, Jack, Charlie, Caroline, Temperance, Max, Daisy, and Lance were waiting on news about Parker he was in surgery.

Temperance stood up to go use the restroom, but when she stood up she got dizzy and passed out.   
We need some help over here. Max yelled  
Doctor's and nurses rushed over to her.  
They grabbed her and rushed her into a room.  
Temperance started to come to.  
Where am I? Temperance asked  
You passed out Dr. Brennan. Dr. Maxwell said  
What's wrong? Temperance said  
Any chance you could be pregnant? Dr. Maxwell asked  
Its possible that I am. Temperance said   
Okay we're gonna see if you are. We did splent your hand. Dr. Maxwell said  
They ran the tests

Congratulations doctor your pregnant. I would like to see how far along you are. Dr. Maxwell said   
Okay wow. Temperance said   
They do the ultrasound 

Your about 8 weeks Dr. Brennan. Dr. Maxwell said   
Wow. Thank you am I okay to leave my son is in surgery. Temperance said   
Of course. Make sure to make another appointment with your OBGYN soon. Dr. Maxwell said   
I will. Temperance said  
She then leaves and heads back to the waiting room.

The family saw her  
Bren what's wrong? Angela asked  
I'm 8 weeks pregnant with Booth's baby. Temperance said  
Wow Bren congrats. Angela said   
Thank you. Temperance said  
Everyone else said congrats also  
Any word on Parker yet? Temperance asked  
Not yet? Max said

45 minutes later  
Doctor walked over to the family.

Family of Parker Booth? Dr. Anderson said  
The family stood  
How is he? Temperance asked   
He did well. He's starting to wake up and he's asking for his momma bones. Dr. Anderson said  
That's me. Temperance said  
Come with me. Dr. Anderson said  
Temperance went to Parker's room

In parker's room  
Momma. Parker cried  
Hey baby. Bones said  
Bones sits down by him  
Momma where's daddy? Parker asked  
Were working on getting him home baby. Bones said  
Okay. Parker said

A week later Parker was put in Temperance's care. 

At Temperance's house

Hey Parker can we talk really quick? Temperance asked   
Hey momma. Yeah we can talk. Parked said  
I need to tell you something. Temperance said  
Okay what is it? Parker asked   
How would you feel if your daddy and I got together before we both left? Temperance asked   
Yay. I'm so happy momma. Parker said   
How would you like to be a big brother? Temperance asked   
Awesome. I'm so happy. Parker said   
I'm glad. Temperance said   
They hugged 

Momma have they found daddy yet? Parker asked   
Not yet baby, baby they are trying I promise. Temperance said   
Okay. I miss him. Parker said   
I do too. Temperance said   
You think daddy will be excited about the baby? Parker asked  
Yeah I do. Temperance said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Booth returning home

7 months later....  
Bones, Max, and Parker at Bones doctor appointment. 

Hey Temperance how are you doing? Dr. James asked  
So ready to have this baby. Temperance said  
Let's check you okay. Dr. James said  
Okay. Temperance said  
The doctor checked her  
Temperance looks like your gonna be having your baby soon. Dr. James said  
Why? Temperance asked  
Your 2cm dilated. Dr. James said  
Oh. Temperance said  
I'm gonna let you go for now but take it easy. When you start to have contractions I want you to come into the hospital. Dr. James said  
Okay. Temperance said  
They leave

At Hoover building...  
Charlie's phone rings  
Hello. Charlie said  
I know where Booth is sir. Kevin said  
Okay a team and I will be there soon. Charlie said  
Okay sir. Kevin said  
They hung up

Jack and Charlie's phone call  
Hello. Jack said  
Pack your bags were going to get Booth and bring him home. Charlie said  
Okay. Jack said  
They hang up

At Temperance house   
Max's phone rings   
Hello. Max said  
Max Jack and I are leaving we found Booth. Charlie said  
Oh good that's great. Max said  
They hung up

Dad who was that? Temperance asked  
That was Charlie a team and him are going to get Booth they found him. Max said  
Oh that's good. He'll be home soon to meet his new baby. Temperance said   
What do you mean Temp? Max asked   
I'm in labor dad. Temperance said  
Oh god. Parker baby time. Max said  
Coming grandpa. Parker said

Parker walks into the living room   
Also Parker they found your dad a team is on their way to go grab him. Max said  
Yay. Parker said  
They headed to the hospital

With Charlie and Jack landing in Afghanistan   
Where is he? Charlie asked  
This way sir. Kevin said

They go to where Booth is help

Good to see you again Booth. Charlie said  
You too Charlie. Booth said  
Let's get you home. Jack said  
Jack what are you doing here? Booth asked  
Long story. We'll tell you on the plane. Jack said

They all head to the plane.   
Okay guys what's going on? Booth asked  
Rebecca and her boyfriend Zyan were arrested. Rebecca started to beat Parker, she let her boyfriend sell him to a kidnapper for money and drugs. Charlie said  
What? Booth yelled   
It's True we all came home. Jack said   
Where's Parker? Is he okay? Booth asked  
He was beaten some more by the kidnapper. Had two broken legs. Dr. B, Max, I, and Charlie rescued him. Jack said  
Wow thanks guys. Where's Parker? Booth asked   
He lives with Dr. B. Jack said  
Wow. Booth said  
They fly home   
(They don't tell him anymore than that.)

At the hospital.

Temperance gave birth to a baby girl on November 11, 2009 at 7:24pm.  
Her name is Christine Angela Seeley Booth. 

Parker meeting his baby sister 

Parker come meet your sister. Temperance said  
Parker walks over to the bed.  
Momma she's really pretty. She looks like you and daddy. Parker said  
Meet Christine Angela Seeley Booth. Temperance said   
Can I hold her? Parker asked   
Yeah climb up here. Temperance said   
Parker climbs up on the bed and Temperance hands the baby to Parker.

He looks down at his sister  
Hey Christine I'm your big brother Parker. You get to meet our daddy soon. I'm going to protect you and love you so very much. You know we have the best mommy and daddy ever. Parker said 

Max calls Jack...  
Hello. Jack said  
Baby Booth has entered the world it's a girl named Christine Angela Seeley Booth. Don't say anything to Booth. Okay. Max said  
Tell her I'm proud of her and we will be landing in 12 hours. Jack said  
Okay I'll let then know meet at the Jeffersonian. Max said  
Okay. Jack said  
They hang up

Charlie already knew what was going on during that phone call, but Booth looked confused.

Max's in Temperance's hospital room   
They'll be landing in 12 hours. Max said  
Okay we can leave in about 6 hours. Temperance said  
Okay. Max said

Next morning around 8am

Temperance, Parker, Christine, and Max headed to the Jeffersonian to wait for Booth.

Booth and the team landed and made their way to the Jeffersonian.

At the lab...  
Angela was taking care of Christine in her office.

Jack and Charlie walk in first then Booth.  
Parker sees his dad and takes off running to him. 

DADDY. Parker yelled  
Booth caught him  
Hi bud. I missed you. Booth said  
I missed you too daddy. Parker said  
Parker then climbed down from his dad. Running to towards Bones.  
Mommy daddy's home. Parker yelled to bones he saw his son stop before getting to her like he was being careful with her.   
Parker grabbed her hand they both slowly walked over to him.

Booth. Bones said  
Bones. Booth said   
They hugged and kissed   
I missed you. Bones said   
I missed you too. Booth said

Parker tapped her arm and she bent down.  
When do we show him the surprise momma. Parker whispered in her ear  
How about now. You go get Angela for me. Bones whispered back to him  
Parker nodded and took off to his aunt

I heard you've been taking care of Parker since everything that has happened Bones. Booth said  
I have. I would do anything for that little boy. Bones said  
I love you Bones. Booth said  
I love you too Booth. Bones said

She saw Angela, her baby girl, and Parker out of the corner of her eye. 

When they arrived over by the couple  
Parker stands by his mom really protective and Angela hands the baby over to Bones.   
Here you go sweetie. Angela said   
Thanks Angela. Bones said  
Your welcome. Angela said   
Angela walked away

Bones who's baby is this? Booth asked  
Booth this is our daughter. Bones said  
What? Booth asked   
Our first night together we made her. She was born yesturday. Bones said  
Really. Booth said with tears in his eyes  
Yes. Parker tell your dad her name. Bones said  
Dad meet your daughter Christine Angela Seeley Booth. Parker said  
You named her after me? Booth asked  
At first I didn't even know what I was having or if you were ever coming home to us. I wanted our kid to have your name boy or girl. Bones said  
Thanks Bones. When did you find out about her? Booth asked 

Momma I'm gonna go find uncle Jack. Parker said running off  
Bones told Booth what happened to Parker while he was missing   
Wow must have been a really hard night for you bones. Booth said  
You have no idea. Bones said  
Is Parker okay? Booth asked   
He has a hard time sometimes still trying to understand why Rebecca did what she did to him. Bones said  
Poor kid. Booth said

He stepped up and only being 4 years old he helped me out when I was pregnant with her. Bones said  
I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you out Bones. Booth said  
I know you are Booth and it wasn't your fault that you weren't here. Bones said  
I know. Booth said  
So Booth do you want to hold your baby girl? Bones asked  
Yeah I do Bones. Booth said  
She handed the baby over to Booth

Hey baby girl I'm your daddy. I'm so sorry I took forever to get home to your mom, you, and your big brother. I love you so much already baby girl. Booth said

Marry me Bones. Booth asked  
Yes. Bones said  
Parker came over and he heard what he asked  
You guys are getting married? Parker asked  
Yeah we are. You okay with that? Booth asked   
Yeah I am. Parker said 

2 weeks later   
Booth and Bones got married with their family there.  
Angela, Lance, Max, Jack, Cam, Charlie, Parker, Christine, Daisy, Zack. 

2 years later   
They welcomed a little boy named Hank Thomas Booth.

They lived happily ever after


End file.
